Prince and a Pirate  Sequel
by Kay Hau
Summary: Sequel to Prince and a Pirate. Capitan Kiote has traced his wayward son to Neopia Central, and the Pirate King does not take no for an answer. But Black Jack has no intention of giving in, not when he's happier than he ever was as Kiote's heir.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince and a Pirate - Sequel**

**By appaloosa500 / Kay Hau**

…

_Author's Note: As I am hoping to have this story published in the NT someday, it will hold to the events in __Card House Secrets: The Prince__ over __Prince and a Pirate__. This mainly means that, as of the beginning of this story, XP has not discovered the identity of the missing prince and is still investigating the case, now as the Joker of The Card House. _

_Also, the parts in this series will be shorter than they would usually be for me, but as I plan to get about two or three parts up each time I update, it shouldn't matter._

_Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!  
><em>

…

A gorgeous Rainbow Pteri pounded on the door to The Card House club with all her might, her eyes wide with panic.

It was the middle of the day in downtown Neopia Central, but this area was never very crowded, being not the safest part of the city.

The door swung inward and the alarmed looking Red Kougra in a bar apron stood there. It was 10C, the head bartender/bouncer of The Card House. The largest Neopet to grace the establishment, the first and most loyal Card Houser to the owner, Black Jack, and quite possibly the biggest gossip.

"Get Black Jack! NOW!" she cried.

The Kougra nodded, pulled her inside, and slammed and locked the door, then ran to the back of the club and down a hall. He came to a stop in front of his boss's door and knocked three times before letting himself in.

Black Jack, owner, manager, eyes, ears, and brain of The Card House, was relaxed in his luxurious executive chair behind an enormous desk, reading a book around three inches thick. The incredibly handsome Brown Wocky looked up and frowned at the worried look on his bartender's face.

"The Queen of Diamonds, Jackie. She's in a frenzy."

"Send her in," replied the Wocky, closing the book and setting it aside.

The words were barely out of his mouth when the Pteri shoved past the retreating Kougra, slammed the door in his surprised face, and charged over to Black Jack's desk.

"He's HERE, Jackie! _My Lady's Dream_ is docked just outside Neopia Central right NOW!"

The Brown Wocky didn't look that surprised. He took a deep breath, closed his brilliant blue eyes for a second, then let it out slowly. His eyes opened and he frowned.

"Get moving!" shouted the beautiful Faerie Pteri, running behind his desk and slamming a wing against a small panel. There was a barely audible click.

"Mirelle…"

She dropped to the floor. A large section of the rich, white carpet was lifted up about half an inch. She grabbed at it and heaved, flinging the secret entrance open.

"Mirelle, stop it," continued the Wocky, calmly.

"Come on!" she exclaimed. When it became obvious he wasn't moving, she ran to his side, grabbed his arm, and tried desperately to pull him over to the open panel.

She couldn't make him budge.

"Jackie…" she whispered, looking up at his calm face.

He shook his head.

"Please?" she added pathetically, the fight dropping out of her. Her eyes started watering up.

He met her eyes. His were steady.

She dropped his arm, then sat on the ground and started crying.

He knelt and set a paw on her head.

"Mirelle, this is something I have to do. And only once he makes the first move. Won't we both feel silly if the ship is just passing through?"

"He'll kill you," she sobbed. "All the League's w-work… and you just throw us away!"

"He won't kill me. I won't let him."

"P-please! Please, just hide away in headquarters! You-you don't have to fight him! You can't p-possibly win…" Her voice was choked up and the tears were falling steadily as she stared at him, begging him to change his mind.

"I'm not going to hide, Mirelle. I've been doing that for ten years." He patted her shoulder, then went around and closed the secret entrance. It fitted smooth to the floor, the carpet hiding the slightest trace of its outline.

The Pteri hid her face with her wings. Black Jack sighed as he heard her muffled sobs.

"Mirelle, he made it to Neopia Central. That much is a fact. Despite my best efforts, I've acquired quite a reputation here. It is only a matter of time before he finds the connection between Jackie and Black Jack, if he hasn't already. I just have to be ready for when he shows himself."

She kept her trembling wings folded over her head.

"I will not abandon The Card House, not unless I know for certain that he has come for me and knows who and where I am. If that time has come…"

"… You'll leave us," whimpered Mirelle's voice.

"I'll finish things. No matter what happens, Mirelle, I won't let any Card Housers or League members get caught up in this. And, if I have to leave, I will be back. I have to come back."

After a moment, Mirelle lowered her wings and met his eyes. "Yes, you do," she said, meeting his eyes to be sure he got her point. "Because we need you, Jackie. You aren't alone anymore." She nodded once. "This is your home."

Black Jack's face seemed frozen.

"I'll keep an eye on your father. Maybe we League members can't face him in combat, but we are second to none at intelligence."

The handsome Wocky snapped out of wherever he had been. "Be careful," he warned.

"If he knows, Jackie, and if he's about to make a move, I'll let you know," she said, smiling slightly, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath.

_**End of Part One**_


	2. Chapter 2

At any other time, in any other place, the stranger would have stuck out like a sore thumb. Swathed in an enormous black cloak with black ribbons tied around his forehead and arms, the Skunk Krawk fit right in at The Card House, the most infamous club in Neopia Central. Located downtown, and busiest between midnight and 4 am NST, base of the most talented, most intelligent, and most fearsome the city had to offer.

And THE most intelligent, most talented, and surely the most feared Neopet in Neopia Central, to those in the know anyhow: Black Jack. The owner and manager. And the reason the stranger had showed his face in the first place. A Brown Wocky with brilliant blue eyes and wearing a tailored black suit. That was what he was looking for.

A Wocky that fit that description perfectly was chatting away with a group of Neopets when the Krawk entered. As the Krawk watched, the Wocky glanced towards the Krawk, his expression unchanging, and casually dismissed himself to approach the stranger.

The Krawk watched Black Jack appraisingly as he came across the room. He walked with the graceful smoothness of one trained in fighting arts since youth. Sure-footed, smooth, firm, seemingly casual but without a gap in his defenses. A gentle, yet perfectly emotionless smile was on his lips, his blue eyes direct and piercing.

He looked exactly like the Krawk's master. He was most certainly the one.

"Welcome to The Card House, sir. If I may inquire as to the nature of your visit?" said the Wocky, his voice as smooth and perfect as his appearance.

"Just visiting," said the Krawk.

"Ah, then I should introduce myself, no? I am Black Jack, the owner of this establishment." He held out a paw to shake as he introduced himself. Without really thinking, the Krawk took it.

To his shock, the Wocky's grip tightened painfully around his claw. He glanced down at the paw, then up to the Wocky's face, and a chill went down his spine.

Black Jack's smile was gone, the blue eyes ice cold and fierce.

"I ask again, you piece of garbage lackey. Why. Are. You. Here?"

The Krawk tried to free his claw, but the Wocky's grip was like a vise. He scowled and swung a punch with his free claw.

The Wocky caught it easily and twisted. Something cracked.

The Krawk's eyes widened and his face hardened, trying hard to cover up the pain and anger, both of which were clearly reflected in his eyes.

Black Jack casually let go of the broken claw, but didn't relinquish his grip on the other.

"Now. Who sent you and why?" he asked, his voice cold and barely above a whisper.

The Krawk lunged forward, only to find himself airborne. After a split second, he slammed hard against the floor. The fight dropped out of him and he lay there, winded and stunned.

The Wocky finally let go of his right claw, though now that arm pained the Krawk as much as his left.

No-one in The Card House so much as glanced their way. The Krawk found his blurry mind wondering how familiar a sight it was for the club owner to trounce the uninvited.

"Have you had enough, yet?" asked the club owner, his smooth voice cold and annoyed.

The Krawk let out a short laugh, which turned into a wheeze. Apparently he'd busted some ribs along with his arms. "You… really are his son," he gasped softly.

Black Jack froze. His paws clenched into fists and trembled ever so slightly.

The Krawk smirked and, wincing, got into a sitting position on the floor.

"I haven't lost so miserably since I fought himself," he continued. He looked up and smirked into the alarmed gaze of the Wocky. "The message you asked for, and I quote:

'You're a devil of a brat to find. Bring the map and yourself to the pier or the spy dies. The deadline is noon.'"

The Krawk dug into a pocked and pulled out a playing card. A custom designed one with a black background, a silver filigree border, and a scarlet cursive J in the center.

Black Jack snatched the card from the Krawk and flipped it over. From the look on his face, his worst fears had just been confirmed. The Queen of Diamonds… Mirelle.

The Wocky let out a shaky breath, tucked the card into a pocket of his suit, then, quicker than the eye could follow, lunged forward, grabbed the Krawk by the throat with one paw, and slammed him into the nearest wall.

This time, several Neopets glanced over, a look of surprise and concern on their faces.

Black Jack's eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth set in a grim line. The ridiculously strong paw holding the Krawk up off the ground, pinning him to the wall and cutting off his air supply, shook ever so slightly.

After about five seconds, which lasted an eternity to the chocking Krawk, he opened his eyes.

The Krawk wished he hadn't. The look on the Wocky's face was murderous. The paw around his throat tightened.

Suddenly Black Jack released him. He fell to a gasping heap on the floor, practically crying with relief.

"Get out," growled the club owner, glaring down at the terrified Krawk, cold rage evident in just those two short words.

The Krawk, genuinely afraid for his life, dragged himself desperately to his feet and ran out of The Card House as quickly as he could manage.

_**End of Part Two**_


	3. Chapter 3

Black Jack raised his right paw slightly and silence fell over The Card House.

"Clubs," the Brown Wocky said, his voice still tense and rough.

Card Housers are mainly ranked into four categories: clubs, spades, hearts, or diamonds. All clubs were fighters and in charge of keeping the riff-raff out. The ones employed by The Card House worked as bartenders, bouncers, or both. Among those with a card, but not employed, included bodyguards, mercenaries, battledomers, and the like.

Several chairs scraped back and their owners started over. A couple bouncers that had been standing near the walls approached, as did a few bartenders from where they'd been stationed behind the long bar at the far end of the room. Nine in all were present, all rather terrifying Neopets. Eight, including the 10 of Clubs, were enormous, and the last was roughly the same size as Black Jack, but something about him terrified you more than the other eight put together. All nine wore deathly serious faces.

Black Jack waited until they had all gathered around him before he spoke.

"A Card Houser is in danger, and unfortunately, such is the situation that I shall have to care for the matter personally. 10C is in charge until I get back."

He nodded to his best friend and right-hand man, the large Red Kougra in a bartender's apron. The normally jovial Koura looked strange, half-sick and half-worried sick. The other Clubs nodded easily, used to taking orders from 10C, the head bartender/bouncer.

"If matters should get out of hand in my absence, there will be dire consequences." Those brilliant blue eyes flashed. "Do not let things get to that point. With myself unavailable, you all have full rights to eject anyone who so much as jokes about causing trouble. My orders are for you to refuse entry to anyone who does not carry a member or guest card. Yes, that does mean I am overriding the usual right of carded members to bring a visitor, regardless of the rank of the card." He looked around at every single face, making sure they understood the gravity of his words before continuing.

"Rumors regarding myself, the matter I must attend to, or the identity of the Card Houser in trouble are not to be tolerated. Offenders are to be stripped of their card and expelled without exception."

They all nodded.

"Dismissed, except for Ace."

The eight Clubs turned and left to return to their previous positions, though 10C glanced worriedly over his shoulder.

The Ace of Clubs was the one about Black Jack's size that held an incredible aura of strength and danger, who held himself with an ease and calm that nearly rivaled Black Jack's own. He was a lithe, well-muscled Brown Gelert with a black bandanna over his head, a black belt dripping in hilts and sheathes around his waist, and more than enough visible scars to proclaim his experience in using his weapons.

Ace was actually a blacksmith by trade. And only sixteen years old, though the battle wounds and world-weary expression on his face made him appear to be in his mid-twenties. But, of course, those were secrets.

Of course, the way Black Jack carried himself as well as the ease with which he handled so many rough Card Housers led most to believe he had to be in his thirties, despite his incredibly handsome appearance. He actually was only as old as he looked, twenty-three. So he'd never dream of laughing at another's age.

Black Jack stood staring blankly at the entry to The Card House for several minutes, his forepaws folded forbiddingly over his chest and his elegant tail occasionally swishing in annoyance.

Ace waited calmly. His master would speak when he was ready.

Finally, the Brown Wocky relaxed and nodded to himself. He gestured for the Gelert to follow him and headed for the hall at the back of The Card House.

_**End of Part Three**_


	4. Chapter 4

The young Gelert followed Black Jack to his office.

The Wocky gestured him to the guest chair, though for once the club owner did not take his own seat in the luxurious executive chair behind the desk. Black Jack remained standing, appraising the Neopet before him.

"Blade," began the Wocky, addressing Ace by his real name. "I have a few questions for you."

"Yes, boss," said the Gelert politely, nodding slightly from his seat.

"Would you risk your life for me?"

"Yes," answered Blade, without the slightest hesitation.

"What about your siblings' lives?"

"I would."

The club owner was unsurprised at the answers, but they did seem to give him something to think about. He clearly hadn't gotten to his real questions yet.

He came over and stood right in front of the seated Gelert and leaned over so they were looking eye-to-eye. Black Jack's piercingly blue eyes stared deep into Blade's searching deep for the slightest trace of untruth.

"Would you be willing to die for my sake?"

The calm aura dropped from the Gelert. His eyes widened, making him look much younger.

"I…"

Those blue eyes drilled into him, forbidding him to lie. Demanding the truth.

"I don't know, boss," he said, lowering his head in shame.

"What about another's life?" demanded Black Jack. He suddenly smirked and opened his arms. "Say, all the Card Housers? Is the sum of their lives worth mine?"

The Gelert looked up, suddenly looking like a teenager racked with guilt. But this time he answered firmly. "No. I would never, and they are not."

Black Jack suddenly relaxed. It wasn't until then that Blade realized how tense his master had been. A funny smiled played in Black Jack's eyes.

"10C would. His life, and anyone and everyone else's. He would easily sacrifice them all to save my own."

Blade swallowed, having not been aware that the bartender's loyalty stretched that far.

"Boss?" he began, not sure at all where this was going.

"That is why I choose you, Blade, though by all rights it should be 10C."

The Gelert swallowed, sensing the club owner was talking about something very, very big indeed.

Black Jack sighed and leaned against his desk. He tilted his head back and stared out his skylight, up at the beautiful stars.

"The Queen of Diamonds was investigating a personal matter of mine. She has been captured and is being held hostage. The condition for not killing her is me. Though, I assure you, her captors have no intention of releasing her even after I show my face."

The Wocky's face stiffened and he turned to again appraise the young Gelert. Blade was listening intently and professionally, none of his personal feelings showing at all. Black Jack much appreciated that.

"I have no intention of handing myself over to another's whim, and I refuse to abandon one of my Card Housers. I shall take care of my own matter, and you shall rescue the Queen of Diamonds."

Blade, knowing Black Jack was appraising him even now, and secretly incredibly eager to do something for his master who he practically idolized, nodded firmly. "Yes, boss."

"Make no mistake. I am asking you to risk your life."

"Yes, boss."

"You are to free the Queen of Diamonds and the two of you are to immediately escape. I would prefer you both return to the safety of The Card House, though I put no such restrictions on you."

"Yes, boss."

"You are forbidden to come looking for me, and if, at any point, you are to find I am in trouble, you shall not come to my aid."

The Gelert hesitated. Black Jack's face hardened.

"The Queen of Diamonds is your mission. Or is it that you do not trust that I am capable of tending to my own personal matters?"

"I shall focus on the Queen of Diamonds, boss," said the young Brown Gelert.

Black Jack relaxed and carefully appraised the Ace of Clubs one last time, then met his eyes.

"I refuse to allow my Card House to get caught up in this mess," he growled. "Now leave me and wait by the rear exit. I shall be twenty minutes in preparing. No one is to know of our leaving."

The Gelert got to his rearpaws and bowed slightly. "Yes, boss. Thank you." And he turned to leave.

Black Jack was confused. Thank you?

At the door, the Gelert turned back, a genuine smile on his face. "Thanks, boss. For trusting me. I know my answer now. I would give my life for yours."

He left before Black Jack could respond.

The Wocky's shoulders drooped and he hid his face behind a forepaw, not that there was anyone to see.

"Why?" he mumbled, in true confusion. "Why do they all insist on giving what I don't want?"

_**End of Part Four**_


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock on the door. Black Jack growled deep in his throat and got up from where he'd been kneeling in front of his shelves. An assortment of weapons he'd dug out of the secret compartment beneath them lay in front of him on the carpet floor. A fencing sword, a cutlass, two throwing knives, and two pistols.

The knock came again, along with a voice. "Black Jack!" called 10C.

The club owner frowned and went over. He unlocked the door and gestured 10C in, closing the door quickly behind them. He relocked it before returning back to his weapons.

"I thought I put you in charge of the floor," commented Black Jack, running a special cloth down each blade and setting it on his desk once he was satisfied with it.

The large Red Kougra watched awkwardly as the Brown Wocky casually examined the barrel of one of the pistols, then flipped it open and casually loaded it with bullets. He hadn't seen his best friend with a weapon in years. Not since they'd arrived in Neopia Central. This could only mean one thing, but he had to hear it from Jackie's mouth before he believed it.

"What's goin' on, Jackie?" he asked.

Black Jack finished checking and loading the last gun and setting it on his desk. He frowned, seeming to collect his thoughts as he took off his coat and set it aside. He strapped on a thick, leather belt and began arming himself, the exact same way he had so many years ago. A sword sheathed at each side, a knife strapped to each wrist, and the two pistols shoved into holsters hidden at his back.

"Jackie?"

The Brown Wocky slipped back on his designer suit coat, frowning at how much of the sword sheathes showed below it. He opened a drawer of his desk and unfolded a formal black traveling coat.

"Don't make me ask again, Jackie. Please."

"It's him, 10C."

10C paled and tried to swallow the lump suddenly in his throat. Black Jack casually shook out the traveling coat and put it on. He looked down and nodded in satisfaction. It effectively hid his sword sheathes from view.

"Are you…?"

"Yes," replied the Wocky, checking his weapons.

"… Why?"

"I have to. He has Mirelle."

"You… ya will be back, right?"

"Of course."

"You're not just sayin' that?"

Black Jack looked up and met his best friend's eyes. "I promise, 10C. I will do everything in my power to come back."

"I… you won't let me come, will ya?"

"Absolutely not. Ace will be with me. Try not to worry."

Black Jack grabbed a slip of memo paper and scribbled a quick note on it, then folded it up and handed it to 10C. "Give this to Joker, would you?"

"But… but Joker's a lab-pet. How'm I s'pose to know it's him?"

"He'll be asking you, I'm sure. Check the card, give him the note. And, I shouldn't have to say this, but don't come after me. I'll be back when I can, and until then I'm counting on you to keep The Card House in order."

10C tucked the slip of paper in an apron pocket, but was shaking his head. "This ain't gonna be easy, Jackie. I… I remember how hard it was jus' to escape 'im. An' ya never told me how we did it in the end… Only, things got so much easier all of a sudden…"

Black Jack forced a laugh and clapped his friend's shoulder. "Hey, we aren't kits anymore, 10C. Don't underestimate me." He grinned and swept out of the room, not waiting for his friend to recover and follow.

"I'll see you later," he said confidently over his shoulder, as he disappeared around the corner, and turned the opposite way from the main floor of The Card House, toward the little-used rear exit that led into an alley.

Ace was waiting for him, leaning against one of the filthy walls in the alley. Black Jack yanked the door closed, checked that it had locked behind him, and strode off.

"Boss? You okay?" called Ace, frowning as he jogged to catch up.

_Ten years. Ten years since I ran from my father after I failed my final test. Seven years since I started The Card House and met Thorn, Mirelle, and the rest of the League of Roses. Four and a half since I was freed from 00Hog, since I completed the contract that allowed me and 10C to escape. One year since I met Khargana…_

_It wasn't enough._

"Boss?"

"I'm fine, Ace."

_I can't go back. I won't. It wasn't enough time. It wasn't enough… freedom._

_**End of Part Five**_

…


	6. Chapter 6

The area closest to Neopia Central where ships could dock was really in the middle of nowhere. A hilly, grassy area spotted with trees and rather sparse stretches of forest. There was a small wooden dock, not quite large enough for the 'merchant' ship _My Lady's Dream_, but the pirates aboard had made do. A winding dirt road led off to Neopia Central, created more by foot traffic and carts than by actual planning.

A lone figure all in black came striding down the road, making no attempts to hide himself. He didn't hesitate, pause, or so much as glance away from the ship he was glaring at, though he surely saw the crew notice him, take out their weapons, jump to land, and circle around him.

A Pirate Yurble, the first-mate Rodger, noticed the figure and called out to his capitan. A handsome Shadow Wocky in full captain's regalia came over.

The Shadow Wocky's brilliant blue eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the lone figure, getting closer and clearer by the second. A young Brown Wocky, who carried himself with pride and confidence, wearing an expensive black formal traveling coat.

The Brown Wocky, completely surrounded but not the least bit nervous, came to a stop at twenty paces from the ship, brilliant blue eyes focused on the pirate captain.

The Shadow Wocky, Capitan Kiote con Triste, Le Baron de Corsair to pirates, the Pirate King to history, neatly leapt over the side of the ship, landing perfectly. The two Wockies glared at each other for quite a while before either spoke.

"Black Jack now, is it?"

"Yes, father," replied the younger Wocky.

"Decided to surrender yourself?"

"On condition, naturally."

"You presume to demand the lives of that pesky spy and that blasted prince Seacrest, of course?"

"A bit more specific, father, though their lives are indeed part of the deal. I don't want you anywhere near my club. In fact, I don't want you to step one paw into my city."

"Not a bad deal, Jackie. I have little interest in Neopia Central to begin with. However, I was quite looking forward to seeing that blasted prince dead, and it would be so much fun to torch your little hideaway." Capitan Kiote smirked down at his wayward son, who glared back at him with more fire than he had ever had as a kit.

"What of Falcon's map? That would indeed cinch the agreement."

"I have no such thing. I surrender myself to your revenge. No more, no less."

"Perhaps, Jackie. Map aside, are you worth it?"

"Don't bother trying to threaten me, father, and don't misunderstand my motives. I am here for the life of one of my Card Housers, not out of fear for the safety of my club. The Card House had no need of such paltry 'protection'. I simply have no desire for the members of my club to get caught up in my personal matters."

"Pah!" laughed Kiote, suddenly smiling. "You should let them die for you! They'd be honored, I'm sure. Especially that blasted prince."

Black Jack's eyes flashed. "I have no intention of playing el capitan over anyone," he growled. "Their lives are their own."

Kiote smirked. "Well, you've certainly developed your mouth these last ten years. For the moment, however, I'm interested more in your fighting skills than your philosophies. See, those surrounding you are of a rather younger generation than my own, and don't quite understand the reason for this little side trip. Why don't you teach them a thing or two?"

The crewmen surrounding the Brown Wocky charged. In seconds, all twenty-three of them were down, having been kicked, thrown, punched, or shoved to the ground, all in a manner that would incapacitate them for a good half hour. Black Jack hadn't drawn a single weapon, taking them out solely with the style of street fighting he'd developed himself over these last ten years. He hadn't even needed to take off his coat.

"Quite well done. I do wish to level your other skills, but that can wait until tomorrow."

The Brown Wocky glared at his father. "I told you. Make no mistake as to my motives. I have no desire to be your heir."

Kiote con Triste ignored him, gesturing towards his first-mate. Rodger climbed down the rope ladder at the side of the ship, a length of chain with attached manacles slung over his shoulder.

The Pirate Yurble approached the younger Wocky, who didn't seem in the least surprised. In fact, he calmly held out his paws.

Rodger locked a shackle about each of the Wocky's wrists and adjusted the length of the chain between them. Then he took a firm hold of the Brown Wocky by the arm and pulled him over to the rope ladder, where he waited patiently for the Wocky to begin climbing, which the club owner did after a sigh.

"Don't think I'm going to abandon all that hard work training you as my successor for one pathetic act of disobedience," growled Kiote softly, watching his son climb up the ladder, smooth and elegant even with his forepaws chained.

_**End of Part Six**_


	7. Chapter 7

Thorn, an elderly female Blue Techo and the Head of the League of Roses, walked to the back of her small, underground apartment and entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She walked to the far wall, pressed a button hidden behind a picture frame, and the wall shifted and slid back.

Row upon row of ridiculously tall and long shelves filled an enormous cavernous space as large as the Ice Caves. Thorn's life work, or rather, her family's calling for generations upon generations.

A history of Neopia. The True History of Neopia. There were no one-sided, completely biased or foolishly philosophical stories about victories and defeats. These were handwritten, firsthand accounts as viewed from both the inside and the outside, by members of her family that had flatly refused to allow themselves to get caught up in the emotion of whatever events they were recording. Within these caverns, there was no justice, no secrets, no opinions. The life stories of kings and heroes sat alongside the biographies of peasants and villains.

Only Thorn's family, and of them only those who had written accounts themselves, were allowed into "The Library." As of now, that sadly only included her and one other.

"Thought I heard you in here," she said pleasantly to a Green Lutari. "What are you going by now?"

The Lutari, deep in a scroll, ignored her. After a minute, the Lutari laughed and rerolled the scroll, replacing it neatly on a shelf.

"Come on, dear. Tell your old granny what you're up to."

The Lutari seemed to be in a good mood after reading the scroll. "My name is Madeline, for the time being."

"A girl? Oh, you know I don't approve of my grandson doing that."

"Please, gram. I change gender at least twice a week from the lab ray. You know that. It keeps my identity secret."

"You should quit that dangerous job and help me out with the League."

"No, grams. I'm needed at the FPP. Besides, I still help out. Keeping this place clean and organized, for one."

Thorn rolled her eyes. Her grandson (or granddaughter, as the case currently was), Expea, was a complete nut job. Always been a bit on the paranoid side with an obsession over cleaning and organizing, but once he'd met that owner who forced him to go to the lab ray, he'd just gotten weird. Even kept going long after that human was gone.

But he (she?) really was quite brilliant, and it wasn't just familial pride talking, as Expea's success rate as a secret agent proved. And besides, Thorn really did enjoy his… _her_ company.

"What were you looking up?"

"The Brightvalian line of kings, specifically the royal family of Seacrest. I've finally solved the puzzle from that aggravating club owner!" The Lutari's eyes sparkled in victory.

"Black Jack? The one that gave you the Joker card?"

"Yep. I'll head straight over there tonight. He always recognizes me anyway, so it's not like it's compromising my cover. You won't believe who that prince I was researching turned out to be!"

"Oh?"

"Hah! I was such a fool to overlook it! Me – ME underestimating someone based on appearance! Anyway, it finally made sense when I read through the family tree. Marten Seacrest. Ten Sea. 10C! That enormous bartender with the gutter accent and jolly personality! No wonder Black Jack was so confident…"

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to let you know I took Jacque con Triste under my wing seven years ago. League business, though you insist you want nothing to do with it."

XP's smile dropped and she narrowed her eyes at her smiling grandmother.

"Oh, don't worry, you truly solved the mystery of the prince on your own. Jackie never let that slip.

"And you're telling me this now because… Kiote con Triste tracked him down. And that punk went off to face him alone."

"That and Mirelle was captured." Thorn shrugged. "I expected no less, though I've tried again and again to get that dear young pirate prince to rely more on us."

"How come there's nothing more than a statement of existence about the Pirate King in The Library?"

"Jackie is very stubborn. I'm actually writing reports on both him and his father right now, but he doesn't like talking about his history, no matter what assurances I give him of confidentiality, so it's taking a while."

"I'll bet anything that, no matter what orders Black Jack gave him, that stupid bartender is planning to go after him as we speak."

"Undoubtedly. If he is indeed this missing prince, he and Jackie have quite an impressive history together."

"I'm going now. I can't allow that prince to get himself killed after I finally find him."

_**End of Part Seven**_


	8. Chapter 8

Black Jack had been led to a guest room on the merchant ship, shoved in, and the door locked behind him.

Heh. He'd been half-expecting the brig. Guess his father really hadn't given up on him yet.

The club owner wasn't sure if that idea pleased or disturbed him. What he did know is that it scared him. How on Neopia was he going to get his father to give up? He'd acted so confident in front of everyone else, but now, all alone in a room on his father's pirate ship, he was lost.

Sure, he had some vague ideas of taking his father on, one on one, but he knew deep down that Kiote con Triste would never give anyone that chance, especially not a disloyal heir. If he wanted to take on Le Baron de Corsair, he'd have to take on the whole, very impressive crew of _My Lady's Dream_. Whether that was possible remained to be seen. Sure, he had a realistic chance of it if he gathered his Card Housers to attack his father's crew, but that would result in massive bloodshed on both sides, and many lives lost. And those deaths would be his fault.

Black Jack had managed to go his whole life without killing anyone, despite his father's best efforts, and he wasn't ready to start now.

At least his father hadn't pressed the map issue. Falcon's map. Lying in a secret compartment in his office at The Card House. The only other person who knew about it was his Joker, XP, but that FPP agent had dismissed it as not something his agency would be interested in, and besides, no one was ever able to trace that crazy lab pet. Provided his father kept his promise not to enter Neopia Central, let alone invade The Card House, Falcon's family treasure was safe. Safe until Thorn and the League could track down a relative of the old pirate's, then the matter would be out of his paws for good.

_Blade better be having better luck than me,_ the club owner thought to himself with a sigh. _Hopefully the crew was too focused on me earlier to notice him slip around back._

He sighed again and looked around the room. It was bare except for a bed, a chair, and a desk, which filled most of the cramped space. None of the furniture would be any use to him, as he knew from experience they were bolted down to keep them from sliding. And besides, he wasn't quite ready to fight. He needed more information.

And he needed time to think, so to that point an empty room was quite useful. Nothing to distract him.

He sat on the bed, unbuttoned his coat, and meditated on the situation. There had to be some way. Just because he didn't see how just yet didn't not mean there was no way…

_I have to get home. I can't live like this. Not again. Before, it was all I knew, but now just the thought of living like this… it's suffocating._

_**End of Part Eight  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

Black Jack was still meditating a few hours later when he heard muffled voices outside his door. After a minute, the door opened, and a young Shadow Lupe practically leaped in. The door shut tight behind her and locked with an audible click.

Definitely a her, with long black eyelashes, big dark eyes, and a petite, feminine frame, though for some reason she wore male officer's clothing. Which was pointless, as his father gave positions to females or males based on ability, not gender. The Lupe female was about his age, he'd guess, give or take a year.

She glared at him venomously, but he was used to that. The look Chief Kerowski, the police chief of the Neopian Central Authorities, gave him was far more spiteful. It was always very funny. Just thinking about it put him in a better mood.

He smiled pleasantly to the Lupe. "May I help you?" he asked.

"You think you're oh so wonderful, don't you?" she demanded, though she clearly couldn't care less what he had to say for himself, as she didn't give him time to respond before continuing. "The perfect little pirate prince! Soooo handsome, soooo smart, soooo good at fighting! Blasted, selfish, pathetic little…"

Black Jack blinked, the smile disappearing and being replaced by a look of mild annoyance. "It's amazing," he commented casually, interrupting the girl's tirade, "how quickly an esteem formed for someone can drop. Am I allowed to ask what your real problem is, or do you simply wish to continue a fairly senseless rant?"

"You even TALK LIKE HIM? It's not FAIR!"

"Rant it is," grumbled Black Jack. Bored already with the situation, he casually sat back on the bed and began examining his shackles and the chain attaching them, knowing the Lupe was far too wound-up for him to return to his meditation.

"El capitan says you're perfect! Even after you failed so pathetically! And you DON'T EVEN CARE?"

"Not true," interjected the club owner, still playing with the manacles. "I do care to the extent I wish he didn't." He allowed himself a small grin as the girl fell silent for a moment, trying to figure that one out.

She growled and continued. "You have no idea how much I want your position! How long I've tried to get into Capitan Kiote's good graces! I finally am almost there, and you have the GALL to come crawling back!"

_She really has no idea what's going on here, _thought Black Jack, frowning in annoyance at the bindings around his wrists. _Does the fact that I am chained up in a locked room tell her nothing? Is she oblivious to Mirelle, trapped somewhere on this ship as a hostage to make sure I surrender quietly? Stupid girl._

Any other time, and Black Jack would've taught the young upstart what happens when you insult the owner of The Card House. But not now, no matter how irritating and stupid the nuisance. For one thing, it would probably absolutely delight his father if he broke her arm or a couple ribs to protect his own pride.

There was a knock on the door.

"Okay! Okay!" shouted the female Lupe, then glared straight at the Brown Wocky, who looked fit to visit an opera house in that beautiful black traveling coat with his designer Neopian Central style suit showing where it hung open. He was completely nonplussed despite wearing shackles, being locked up, and being screamed at.

It impressed her. And she hated that, because she really, really wanted to hate him. Wanted him to hate her.

"My name is Chrysalis. Capitan Kiote has allowed me to dual you today, in one hour. If I win…"

Whoever was guarding the door was obviously listening in, as they started banging on the door.

"Fine, fine! I'll leave!"

She glared at Black Jack one last time, and a smile flicked over her lips. "I'll kill you. Right in front of Capitan Kiote. Then he'll see how worthless you are!"

_An excellent idea, except for the killing part._

His escape and return required him to be alive. And as he thought about it, he realized if his father ever did think he was worthless, he'd sooner kill him then set him free.

_**End of Part Nine**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey sis,_

_Bad news. He's in trouble. He left 10C in charge and had me rescue a Card Houser, while he went to confront what he called a 'personal matter'. He's not back yet, and I've been watching and don't see any sign of him. I'm probably gonna need backup for this one. I've never seen him so distracted, and my gut tells me this guy he's off to fight is dangerous. I actually had chills as I completed my mission, and I think the Card Houser I saved knows more than she's willing to say, because she's a High Card, but all she did was cry._

_Blade._

A young female Purple Gelert frowned at the letter she held, then flipped it over and scribbled a response on the back.

_Blade,_

_I'm going to let my boss in on this one. I know he's a jerk, but if we're right, he can't afford to have Him caught by anybody. I'll be on my way once my shift's over. Can't have the jerk knowing about my pastime. Don't let anyone do anything stupid, at least not until I get there!_

_Data._

The Gelert folded the note and handed it to the little Hoothoot, who snatched it and flew off back to its master.

Then she got to her rearpaws, straightened her navy blue suit, adjusted her NSS badge, marking her as an intelligence analysis agent in the Neopian Secret Service, and knocked on 00Hog's office door. After a moment of silence, she opened it and peeked her head in.

"Sir?" she called.

00Hog looked up from a stack of paperwork. "Yes, Agent Data?"

"One of your sources in Neopia Central just called. Something about, to quote, 'A downtown Jay up and poofing.' He hung up quite abruptly, sir, so I don't know if the message was intended for you or…"

00Hog froze. "Rough voice? Thick street accent?"

"Sir! I suppose it was for you."

00Hog was already on his hooves and putting on his tuxedo coat, which had been laying over the back of his chair. He ran out without giving any further explanation or instructions.

The Gelert returned to her seat at her desk, smiling a little to herself.

_My, that was easy,_ she thought.

And with 00Hog running off, her shift was considered over. She slipped a playing card out of an inner pocket of her suit and ran a paw over the precious cursive J on one side, then flipped it over and smiled proudly at the Ace of Diamonds on the other.

_**End of Part Ten**_


	11. Chapter 11

Black Jack actually had a strange ability of telling time without needing a clock, though he usually used a pocket watch anyway, simply because if fit his club owner image. So it came as no surprise when, just short of the hour, there was a knock on his door, the lock clicked open, and Rodger came in. The Yurble was carrying a change of clothes for the young Wocky.

An officer's suit, naturally.

Rodger set the outfit alongside Black Jack on the bed, then unlocked the chain from the manacle around his left paw.

The Brown Wocky took the opportunity to take off the heavy coat, which was getting a little warm, as well as his suit's jacket. He folded them and laid them aside, then checked his weapons, stubbornly ignoring the officer's outfit.

"So stubborn," sighed Rodger, with an air of expecting no different. He gestured and Black Jack held out his left paw for the Yurble to reattach the chain. This time he left enough slack in the chain for the Wocky to easily draw his swords and fight.

"You really are just like your father," said Kiote's first-mate, locking the chain in place.

Black Jack narrowed his eyes, but made no comment.

The Yurble took his forearm and directed him out of the room. They ended up in the large dining hall. His father and an assortment of officers stood or sat around the room chatting, casually looking forward to some light entertainment. Chrysalis stood in the center, her blade, a long katana in the Shenkuu style, already out and practicing her movements. She leered at Black Jack as he came in.

Rodger pushed Black Jack towards the center of the room, then turned and locked the doors behind him. On the off chance Kiote's son would attempt an escape in front of a room full of officers.

"You call this a test?" Black Jack asked his father in a bored sounding voice.

"Oh, no," replied Capitan Kiote. "This is simply more of my proving a point." All the officers laughed at some sort of inside joke.

Black Jack saw Chrysalis blush, but she held out her katana, both paws on the hilt, her stance firm and quite proper. She'd been well-trained.

Actually, he quite pitied her. Not one officer seemed to be on her side. Not that he was about to let the foolish girl kill him.

"Begin," announced Kiote con Triste. Silence fell over the room, and Chrysalis charged before Jacque con Triste could take his stance.

Or so she thought.

To her surprise, his foil easily caught her katana. That flimsy, pathetic excuse for a blade, held only by Jacque's left paw, easily locked her katana's swing.

"You're surprisingly strong," Black Jack said casually, then shoved back. The blades slid against each other and Chrysalis was knocked back several feet, only barely managing to keep her stance.

She charged again. This time he blocked. And blocked. And blocked. Then parried. Again she was thrown back.

Jacque con Triste looked bored. He hadn't so much as shifted his rearpaws since the fight began, and his right forepaw wasn't even reaching for the other sword at his side.

The Lupe began to sweat. She had seriously, seriously underestimated him.

"I thought you said you'd kill me," commented Kiote's son, raising his eyebrows slightly as he watched her reappraising him.

She glared at him and lunged, this time with a thrust aimed straight for his heart. Again, he casually locked her katana with his foil.

For a split second, she could have sworn she saw a flash of sympathy in those cold blue eyes.

While she struggled to regain control of her katana, locked with his foil, the Wocky casually drew his cutlass with his right paw, flipped it casually, and held it to her throat.

She had lost already. But she wasn't ready to admit it.

Tears sprung to her eyes, along with bitterness and alarm. She wrenched her katana free, nicking herself on Jacque's cutlass. She hissed in pain, but stepped back, hoping to spot some flaw in his defense.

The handsome young Wocky frowned and, in what Chrysalis took as the greatest insult, pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and used it to wipe the few drops of blood from the strange, black blade. He seemed completely oblivious to Chrysalis, so she bravely dived forward.

He finally moved, but only just. He neatly sidestepped the Pirate Lupe, banged the hilt of his foil against the side of her head as she dove past, flipped her katana out of her paws and out of reach with his cutlass, then kicked her dazed body onto her back and pressed the foil's tip to her throat.

Her eyes were dark and lifeless with defeat. She'd never stood a chance. She finally understood why Kiote had been so dismissive of her attempts to replace his son. It… it wasn't possible.

"You can kill her, if you'd like," offered Kiote, not sounding in the least surprised, though his voice hummed with pride and pleasure.

Tears sprung to the female pirate's eyes, and she closed her eyes as she waited for the death stroke. But, to her shock, the foil left her throat. She looked up, meeting the eyes of Kiote's long-lost son, and this time she was sure she saw a gentleness Kiote had never exhibited in there. He turned away to face his father.

"Are you quite sure?" asked Kiote, not sounding like he really cared. "She fancied herself heir in your place."

"She can have it," Black Jack coldly replied, gesturing for the Lupe to leave. She quickly scrambled to her paws and away from Kiote's son.

"Certainly not, after losing so pathetically. And shouldn't you be out of shape?"

"I've kept myself busy."

"Excellent. And well done, by the way. Very well done."

A murmur of agreement traveled around the room.

"Capitan?" began a beautiful officer, a Yellow Zafara with an enormous sword strapped across her back. She was staring eagerly at the young Brown Wocky. "I know I agreed to wait until tomorrow, but I really don't want to anyway." She lifted a paw over her shoulder to grasp the hilt of the huge blade, her eyes never leaving Kiote's son.

"I had no idea he'd be so good. I _have_ to test him out myself!" She actually licked her lips.

_Not good. She's insane,_ thought Black Jack, having seen the look in the Zafara's eyes many times before.

_**End of Part Eleven**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kiote thoughtfully looked from Jackie to his Chief of Weapons, second-mate Marianne. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure _he_ could subdue her when she got excited over a fight. This could get very ugly. He looked over at his son, and smirked.

The wariness in Jackie's eyes, and the tightening of his son's grip on his swords, convinced him.

"I won't kill him. Promise!" begged Marianne, all too eagerly.

"Oh, what's one day? Go ahead, Marianne."

And thus began a very, very different type of fight from the last one.

The Yellow Zafara charged, swinging that ridiculously huge sword over, up, and down at an insane speed. Black Jack barely got his swords up in time to block the chop that would've sliced him in half. His arms trembled from the impact, which felt more like it came from a sledgehammer than a sword.

"Ooh! Fast! Anyone else an' I'd have split their skull with that move!" excitedly chatted the Zafara.

_So much for promising not to kill me_, thought Black Jack, feeling the beginnings of panic. The Zafara's strength and speed was on par with, if not above, a Defender of Neopia.

Chrysalis watched in horror as Jacque wrenched himself free and barely ducked aside as the huge sword again crashed down.

Marianne laughed and twirled the huge sword like a baton, though it had to weigh twice as much as Jacque himself.

Again she charged for him, this time slashing down diagonally. Again, Black Jack was forced to use both swords to defend himself from the monstrous strength and weight, but this time he ducked aside and slashed at her.

She didn't even dodge.

A look of horror swept over Jacque's face.

The Zafara examined the long slash down her arm, which she'd raised to guard her chest. "Barely a surface wound," she said dismissively. "So you still have a problem with killing, little prince?"

She charged again, this time using the weight of her weapon to shove him to the floor. He sweated as he tried to hold her sword away from his neck, his paws trembling from the strain.

"We'll soon fix that," she growled happily, leering down on him. "After all, you drew blood on _me._ Very impressive. That hasn't happened in years."

With a tremendous heave that left him panting, Black Jack freed himself from the lock and spun back up onto his rearpaws.

Marianne's eyes were wide, half-crazed, and absolutely delighted. "I'll fight you every day!" she shouted eagerly, charging him again. They clashed and Jacque parried and jumped away.

"I'm not allowed to kill you…" Another clash. This time she sliced his shoulder, but he had twisted aside so the damage was minimal. But the flash of pain that swept over his face and the blood dripping down his arm, only drove the insane swordswoman to move faster and more powerfully.

"… so we'll just have to fight until you kill me!" she crowed. "Two birds with one stone! What you say, Kiote?"

"Excellent idea, Marianne."

The lunges and clashes and parries lasted for nearly two hours, with both sides taking a fair share of wounds. But Marianne kept to her word and didn't land anything lethal or even maiming… though that could be more attributed to Jacque's skill at dodging than any restraint on her part.

The furious battle continued until Marianne showed off another trick, one that never would have worked if Jacque wasn't so exhausted. She locked his dual blades with an overhead slice, then whipped her sword back and down to slam the hilt into his unprotected stomach.

He gasped. The swords fell from his paws and clattered to the floor.

Marianne stepped back, the crazy look disappearing, being replaced by the strong, beautiful, and sane woman Kiote con Triste had considered worthy of the post of Chief of Weapons and second-mate.

"Well done," she said, smiling approvingly. "Very well done."

Black Jack, the remainder of his suit and dress shirt in tatters and stained with blood, stumbled, then dropped to the floor, unconscious before he landed.

The ship's doctor rushed forward to tend him, while the rest of the officers, both ones that had known Jackie as a youth and the newer additions to the crew, eagerly began discussing the impressive battle. The cook shot Marianne a look filled with disgust at her dripping wounds and tossed her a towel from behind the counter that led to the kitchens. She casually caught it and began mopping up her many wounds, each a strong testament to the skill of Kiote's heir.

Chrysalis slipped away to help the doctor with Jacque's unconscious body.

_**End of Part Twelve**_


	13. Chapter 13

Doctor Zachery, a Spotted Nimmo in a pirate officer's coat, and with help from the Pirate Lupe Chrysalis, carried Jacque con Triste back to the guest room and laid him on the bed. Taking out a small knife, he quickly sliced off the Wocky's tattered shirt and examined his wounds, after which he gave a sigh of relief. Other than the ugly bruise covering his stomach that had knocked him out, it was all superficial wounds. He wouldn't even need any stitches.

Zachery unlocked the chain from Jacque's right shackle then locked the end of the chain to a ready loop attached to the floor, ensuring Kiote's son wouldn't make a break for it when he awoke. After that impressive fight with the terrifying Marianne, the doctor knew for a fact that he alone would not be able to prevent the Wocky from escaping.

Only once the chain was securely locked in place did the doctor pull out his bag, open it, and take out the bottles of ointment, rolls of bandages, rags, and disinfectant he would need to tend to his patient.

The Nimmo professionally cleaned and disinfected all the open wounds, then smoothed ointment over them and wrapped them. Then he carefully applied a different ointment to all the dark, painful-looking bruises, especially the one over his stomach, and wrapped those.

"Will he really be okay?" asked Chrysalis worriedly.

"Great stamina. You saw his fight. And nothing beats my ointments."

The doctor flipped Jacque's right paw over and tut-tutted over the nasty blisters. But what else was to be expected from a fight with that monster Marianne? It was amazing he was as fine as he was. He treated that paw and then the other.

Jacque con Triste's blue eyes flickered, then slowly opened. He looked dazed though.

Zachery dismissed Chrysalis, who he was beginning to fear was developing a rather unhealthy amount of admiration for Kiote's son, and returned to the young Wocky's side. Jacque was fidgeting. He laid a calm hand on the youth's forehead. The Wocky blinked weakly a few times.

"I have a son about your age. Crazy youngsters." The doctor smiled gently. "You really don't want this, huh? Don't worry. Things'll work out."

The exhausted Wocky slipped back into a rest closer to unconsciousness than sleep.

"Don't worry," repeated the doctor gently, stroking the Wocky's forehead. "You're a tough kid. You'll get through this. Then I'll take you to your _real_ home." The Nimmo nodded to himself and began repacking his bag.

_**End of Part Thirteen**_


	14. Chapter 14

Doctor Zachery entered Capitan Kiote's statesroom after treating Jacque for the usual meeting between Kiote and his five highest ranked officers. He was the last one there and quickly took his seat.

"That son of your is really something," said Kiote's navigator, a Skunk Krawk named Terrance, and the father of the Krawk who'd been sent to deliver Jacque the message in Neopia Central. "I do admit I had my doubts before that fight."

Kiote con Triste smiled proudly and leaned back in his chair. Many of Black Jack's friends would have seen that posture as sure proof that he was Jackie's father, as the pose was identical to how the club owner relaxed in his office.

"But of course," said Kiote. "Though I really must straighten out that sentimental thinking. It has a harmful impact on his fighting skills."

"If I'm not mistaken, capitan, I'm fairly sure Jacque has actually improved in skill since he ran away with that prince," said Rodger, Pirate Yurble and Kiote's first-mate. "I've never seen the likes of that unusual fighting style he took out those initial crewmen with, and he certainly should not have lasted so long with Marianne, especially as he was clearly trying not to kill her."

The crazy Zafara's eyes glowed reminiscently as she remembered the fight. "Ah, if I could just get his bloodlust up…" she murmured.

"We must continue testing his abilities as soon as possible!" said the Krawk navigator eagerly. "We he be fit by tomorrow, Zachery?"

"Oh, yes," said the Nimmo doctor. "He'll be just fine after a good night's sleep."

"Can I go first?" asked Marianne, grinning.

"Absolutely not!" answered Anton, a Pirate Jetsam and the ship's cook. "You had your turn! Besides, if you fight him first thing, he won't last through the rest of us! We still have to test hand-to-hand, knives, and guns! Before we even consider how to continue his training as heir, we must place his levels!"

"Patience, Marianne. The other tests won't take long at all," comforted Capitan Kiote, grinning. "You can have him straight after."

"Sir!" protested Zachery. Everyone turned to stare at the lanky Nimmo, who was usually silent unless spoken to. He flushed but continued on. "I don't think, medically, that it is wise to pummel his body quite so harshly, especially on a daily basis."

"Don't worry, Zach," said the Shadow Wocky dismissively. "I had him on a training regimen twice as exhausting growing up, and he's clearly kept himself in shape. He'll be fine."

"I do have one concern, capitan," began the Krawk navigator. "About Jacque's complete refusal to return to his former position as your heir. He seems quite stubborn."

"Takes after his father, naturally," said Rodger, smiling.

"I have a few ideas about that. I'll be discussing them shortly with my son."

"And?" prompted the Krawk.

"Do you know why Falcon visited Jacque before his death?" asked Kiote.

The officers, except for Rodger, all looked puzzled. The first-mate answered.

"His treasure."

"My son was a favorite of his, even more so after he received news that his family had been murdered. Undoubtedly he left the location of his ancestors' horde with Jacque."

"What… this treasure you mention. It can't possibly be…" began the navigator, eyes widening in excitement.

"The legendary Treasure of Mystery Island. Mystery Island was actually named after it. Hundreds of millions of dubloons worth, at the very least."

"How does this help us? I doubt he'd tell us, even under torture, which you wouldn't allow anyway," commented the first-mate.

"He surely left a map behind. Undoubtedly hidden in his club somewhere. If word of the location of that map were to get out…" He smiled.

"That Card House would be toast!" laughed Marianne. "Neopia Central would be under siege!"

"Perhaps not," began the Krawk, Terrance. "But they certainly would be in a very bad situation. And wouldn't that be sacrificing your claim to the treasure, capitan?"

The Pirate King laughed. "Please, my son's head in more twisted than my own. One of his favorite studies as a youth was psychology. Trust me, no one will understand that map even if they should find it. The only true key to that treasure is Jacque, and he'll gladly give it up when the time comes."

"Alright," said Anton, the Jetsam cook. "So one thing you plan to threaten him with is the safety of his Card House. What else?"

"Quite simple, really, and very obvious. He is, after all my son, intelligence, ability, and charisma. I'm sure we'll be seeing his subordinates soon enough, especially that blasted Prince Seacrest. Need I say more?" His sapphire blue eyes were glittering in anticipation.

"So that's why you gave orders that we were not to set sail just yet," said the Krawk navigator, grinning.

Marianne scowled. "This still doesn't solve our biggest obstacle with the kid. No bloodlust at all. He won't kill. None of your ideas are long-term, Kiote."

"That's actually not too difficult," said Rodger. Kiote nodded and Anton looked thoughtful. Rodger continued. "I've seen him in what you call a bloodlust before, Marianne. Angry to the point of being willing to kill. Though he's never actually slain anyone, he did take out twenty officers on a rival ship within three minutes. Another time our ship was attacked while at harbor and his mother was injured. That time, it was mere coincidence that those he attacked survived, and he really would have killed the pirate in charge if his mother hadn't stopped him. No matter how controlled he may act now, inside he hasn't changed. He still has his pride."

"Ah, so that's why we made Lady Belle stay at the Villa instead of taking her with us," commented Anton.

"The things that kept him from killing before were that blasted prince, my Lady Belle, and that Falcon's misplaced paternal concern," said Kiote firmly.

"I heard Jacque speaking with Falcon in the past," said Anton. Falcon had been the ship's cook in the past, and it was no wonder that his apprentice and successor to his position would've overheard the interaction between the young Jacque and old Falcon. "With him and the others out of the way, it is only a matter of time before Jacque reveals his true colors."

Everyone around the table seemed satisfied with this, though the doctor still held his doubts. And, along with those doubts, a secret, firm conviction that he would never allow them to do that to the young Jacque con Triste.

_**End of Part Fourteen**_


	15. Chapter 15

The atmosphere in The Card House was tense. In all honesty, 10C felt they should just close up the club, but knew no one would ever forgive him if he even dared suggest such a thing.

Joker, though, seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Joker was currently a pretty female Green Lutari, and the first thing she'd done was grab a seat in front of him at the bar, show him her Joker card, and hold out her paw, waiting. He'd passed her the note from Black Jack, wondering how on Neopia she'd known he'd left her something. She'd read it, tucked it in a pocket, then leaned over to whisper to him.

"We are not going to close The Card House, and you are not to go after Black Jack," she'd whispered threateningly, her eyes cold and serious.

As much as 10C hated to admit it, she had a point. It was bad enough that everyone in The Card House knew what had happened earlier that night, when that strange Krawk showed up and Black Jack beat him up in front of everybody. Everyone had seen him summon the Clubs and order them to keep things in order. And it was obvious that Black Jack had completely disappeared after going to his office afterwards with the terrifying Ace of Clubs.

Thankfully, only one Neopet, a rich Guest and not a true Card Houser, was daring enough to ask what was going on. He was immediately jumped by three Clubs, stripped of his Guest card, and thrown out of the building. No one dared say a word about the matter after that. For once, no one even started a brawl or an argument.

Joker, or rather, XP, spent most of the night at the bar, occasionally playing with the piece of crumbled paper in her paw as she sipped an Orange Sunrise and waited for everyone to leave. She had memorized the contents of the note with the first glance, and it irritated her how that club owner managed to get on her nerves without even being there.

_GAME OVER. _

_Too late, Taildragger. You really want to protect your precious prince? Don't let anyone come after me._

_J_

It wasn't until around 5 am NST that the last few stragglers left, excepting Joker, who refused to let 10C out of her sight. The Green Lutari had moved to a table and was playing Sakhmet Solitaire by herself. 10C stood at the one-way window next to the door. It was no mystery what was in the giant Kougra's head, especially not with the anxious look on his face.

After a few minutes, the bartender shook his head and reached for the doorknob.

Before he could turn it, he felt some sort of gun press against the back of his neck.

"I told you not to go after him. You'll get in the way."

10C angrily whirled around, but the Lutari ducked under his massive fist and got between him and the door, still aiming the gun, some sort of stun gun, at him.

Now XP was annoyed. She flicked the setting of the gun up a notch and it started humming.

"Black Jack gave me specific instructions not to let you follow him."

"You don't even know what's going on!" accused 10C, fire in his eyes.

"Oh? And you do?" Joker asked right back.

10C's eyes narrowed and he growled. He took a step forward. Joker fired a warning shot so close to his face that he felt it flash by. He stood still, but didn't back down.

"I don't mind dying for Black Jack," said 10C firmly.

"Don't you think he knows that? Why else would he tell me to keep you here? He doesn't want you to die. From what I gather of this situation, if you follow him, you WILL die. You'll leave him all alone. Again."

"He was NEVER alone!"

"You're wrong. I've seen it before. A Neopet used to trusting only himself. Someone who was never truly happy or loved. Who puts on a guise of perfection that has everyone fooled, but deep inside just wants to curl up and cry."

"You're wrong! Black Jack is stronger than that!"

The Lutari grinned victoriously and lowered the gun.

"Then there is no reason for you to follow him. Is there?"

10C's mouth opened and closed a few times as he struggled to find some argument. This Joker totally spoke in rings that made no sense, but left you without a counter without going back on your original point.

"You should listen to Joker," commented a deep, rough, and completely unexpected voice.

"Ace! Go home already!" growled 10C, spinning around, close to his wits end out of worry for his best friend.

Joker seemed frozen, having not noticed the Brown Gelert, whose color was so deep you'd almost swear he was shadow. "Who are you?" she demanded, again lifting her gun.

"The Ace of Clubs. As for what I am, which you are sure to ask next, you may think of me as a sort of weapons specialist."

He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be lean, buff, and covered in scars. He wore a black bandanna over his head and a thick black leather belt with at least eight different knives sheathed.

"I'm also known as a blacksmith, a swords-smith, a jewelry fabricator, a geologist, a miner, and a glassblower. There's probably some more dumb titles I'm forgetting. No surprise, since I've never attended any sort of schooling."

"Black Jack sure can pick 'em," grumbled the Joker, sounding irritated.

"I just wish to have my say, then I'll be going," said Ace easily, then marched over to 10C and shoved him to the ground in one quick move.

Joker hissed and charged over to help 10C, but the large Kougra was already getting up.

"Thought so. You're not a true Card Houser at all," accused Ace menacingly.

The Lutari angrily pulled out her card and showed it to him.

"You don't get it," said Ace dismissively. "And I certainly can see why Black Jack made you the wild card. What I meant was that you're not loyal to Black Jack."

He glared down at 10C, still sitting on the floor. "You're more interested in keeping this guy safe than you are in following any 'orders' you might have received from the boss. You're not even worried about him at all!"

There was a short silence, but Ace's words held a ring of truth that XP could not deny.

"Pah," she said finally. "So what if my true interests, for personal reasons, are to keep a dumb bartender from killing himself? Going after Black Jack is suicide."

"You know more than you let on," growled Ace. He glared back at 10C, who was confused whether to stare at Ace or Joker.

"Both of you," added Ace. "But that's between you and Black Jack." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

In that moment, there was a knock on the door, and two Gelerts let themselves in. One was a tall, beautiful female Purple Gelert, in heavy dark makeup and a gorgeous black dress with slits way up the sides. The other was a smallish male Spotted Gelert, who looked like a kid any way you looked at him, even in his black jeans, black T-shirt, with a black beret on his head.

As if on some silent cue, the two newcomers held up their own Card House cards. The Ace of Diamonds was the tall Gelert, the Ace of Hearts was the small one.

Ace smirked, and flashed his own card, the Ace of Clubs, at the Green Lutari.

"Black Jack saved our lives, in more ways than one, and on multiple occasions," continued the Brown Gelert. "We know that he's long gone through special lengths to ensure 10C's safety, as well as that he's in a situation beyond what even he can handle alone."

Every reference to Black Jack, even the simple word 'he', seemed so loaded with admiration and devotion, like a child speaking of a beloved parent, that XP found she could not interrupt.

Ace fixed his bandana. "We're going after him. I've already discussed this with the Ace of Hearts and the Ace of Diamonds. And WE will not tolerate anyone getting in OUR way." He glared at 10C, then at Joker.

"Don't let Black Jack's efforts go to waste. Don't be stupid."

He glared at 10C's stunned look. The bartender had never even seen the other Aces before, and to see them all at once…

"I am sure you know what my card means," said the Brown Gelert, meeting 10C's eyes.

10C glared at him, then seemed to droop and nodded. "Fine. I'll stay here," he said softly, half-choking on the words.

Ace turned and walked out as silently as he'd appeared, the other Aces falling in line with him as they slipped out of The Card House.

Joker frowned. "What did he mean?" she asked 10C. "What his card means? A rank? That doesn't make sense. From what I've seen, the numbers on the card don't mean all that much to Card Housers."

10C looked down at his paws. "The Aces are different. Black Jack told me, just once, on the night he gave out those three Aces. He said they were invincible. That they would succeed in whatever they set their minds to. I don't know much about them though… really the only one I've ever met is Ace, and he's by no means a regular."

"He must be proud of them," said Joker thoughtfully.

"Actually, that's the strangest thing. Usually, he's excited or cheerful when he assigns a card. That time he seemed… sad. Depressed."

"How odd."

"It might have something to do with their ages. I don't know about the other two, but Ace is still a teenager, despite how he looks." The giant Red Kougra suddenly frowned and turned to meet Joker's eyes. "More importantly, what did he mean about you?"

"Hmm?"

"About you being more interested in my life that Black Jack's! What's going on?"

The Green Lutari frowned thoughtfully, then shrugged. She went back to the table she'd been sitting at before and casually continued her solitaire game. "It's really none of your concern."

"WHAT THE…!"

"Please. I'm quite serious. If the situation turns where you need such information, I'll gladly provide it."

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" growled 10C.

"Yes, I get that a lot."

10C looked towards the door, torn between rage, helplessness, and depression. Black Jack had said he'd be back, and he certainly was far better than 10C at fighting, and he probably really had asked Joker not to let him follow in that dumb letter…

He couldn't do it. He couldn't just ignore whatever situation Jackie was in. He remembered that forced smile on Black Jack's face as he was leaving, that strange, haunted look in his usually so incredibly confident blue eyes.

"I'll give Ace three days," growled 10C. "If Black Jack's not back by then, I'm going after him."

"Stupid."

"You can't stop me. I'll tell all the other cards and employees. We'll take Black Jack back by force if we have to. We have the power."

XP sighed and shook her head. "Black Jack would never forgive you. Some will undoubtedly be killed."

The huge Red Kougra glared at the Lutari, his good humor gone. He was deathly serious.

"I'd rather die and have him curse me than let him think I cared more about his orders than about him. He's my best friend. I will never let him think he's alone."

With that, the bartender spun on his heel and went to clean the bar. Joker returned to her card game, not ready to leave 10C without supervision.

_**End of Part Fifteen**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Wake up! Time to wake up!"

Black Jack groaned and tried to turn over, but his paw was stuck.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty…"

Blue eyes snapped open. He knew that voice. And he _hated_ the owner of it.

"Call me that again and I swear I'll…!" Black Jack sat up and again felt that yank on his left paw. Oh, bother. Not only was 00Hog in his room, invading his rest, but his left paw was chained to his bed.

00Hog was sitting in the chair in front of the desk, the usual smirk on his face as he examined the Wocky. Some sort of faerie-magic ball of light was spinning around him, probably because it was otherwise quite dark. It was the middle of the night, the Wocky sensed, around 1 am NST.

The chain was annoyingly short, less than six inches, so he really couldn't use his left paw at all. And someone had removed all his weapons. Probably thought they were doing him a favor, as the guns would have dug into his back, but honestly he felt vulnerable chained down, in his father's pirate ship, without them.

Black Jack glared at the annoying super spy, his blue eyes glittering in the dark. "If I ever start killing, you're first on the list," he growled. "What are you doing here?"

"How cruel. I'm not allowed to be concerned about a young friend of mine? A true companion, a skillful protégé?"

"A brat you blackmailed into working for you by threatening his best friend's life!" corrected Black Jack angrily.

"Now now, it was a perfectly legitimate and mutually beneficial understanding."

"I was your personal _slave_ for five years!"

"But weren't you safe from Kiote those five years? To be perfectly honest, I've been waiting for a chance to renew our contract."

"No. Never. Leave. Now."

"You'll never have to worry about Le Baron de Corsair again. You'll be off scot free."

"I know perfectly well the two things you desire at this very moment. To put my father in life imprisonment and to have me work for you again. Just as I know you can't lock up my father without me as witness, and you can't force me to work for you without my father to loom over me as a threat. You're grasping at straws."

"We'll see how stubborn you are after a few months of this."

Black Jack glared at him. "How did you get here anyway?"

"I secreted an NSS teleportation point into a storage room last time I was here, quite a long time ago."

"Wonderful. Those work both ways. So go."

"Why won't you let me lock up your father?"

The Wocky glared at the Moehog, willing him to leave. When it became obvious the secret agent wasn't going anywhere, he only growled and stared at a wall.

"Along those same lines," continued 00Hog, "why did you destroy all the information I did have on him? And why do you still treasure those weapons he gave you?" He opened a drawer of the desk and pulled out the foil, frowning at it appraisingly before returning it to the drawer and shutting it.

The only thought in Black Jack's mind was he couldn't reach the desk from his bed, so he couldn't reach his weapons to teach the blasted spy a thing or two.

"Well?"

The club owner growled and finally looked at 00Hog again. "He's my _father_. Nothing he does, nothing I do, will ever change that. A disloyal, untrusting piece of scum like you wouldn't understand."

"Perhaps. But will Kiote? Ever understand you, that is?"

"Leave already!"

"Tell me, how do you possibly expect to get out of this one? Your friend has already been rescued, if that makes you feel any better, but you're not going anywhere."

"Get out! I don't want to hear this!"

00Hog sighed and got to his hooves. He took the few steps to the door, then paused with his hoof on the handle.

"You've been trying to think of how to get out of this inevitable situation for ten years. What makes you think you'll find a solution now?"

The Wocky's eyes were blazing. The only thing keeping his in place was the chain. "I wish you'd drop dead! You have no idea how I'd love to run you through!"

00Hog snorted. "Your father would be so proud. I'll check up on you later." The light disappeared and he left.

Black Jack, now hidden in the shadows, was flushed in shame, anger, and anxiety. He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

He wished he could see the stars.

Uncharacteristic tears stung his eyes. _Does anyone even miss me?_

_**End of Part Sixteen**_


End file.
